lone emo
by Drop Dead Levi x
Summary: bellas alone, but no one knows. her mum and dad are both Dead but she hasnt told anyone. shes living in the cullens house but the cullens arent there... what will happen when they come back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight or any of the bands mentioned in this chapter

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight or any of the bands mentioned in this chapter.

I walked down the long gravel drive way towards the big white house, and realised I was alone. My friends had turned against me and my family were gone. I was alone. I had nothing. Nothing but my guitar, my skateboard and the clothes on my back. I was homeless, penniless and alone.

I trudged up the steps of the big white house and tried opening the door. It didn't budge. Who ever had lived here last must have locked the doors behind them before they left. I walked to the window and cupped my hands around my eyes and pressed them against the glass. It was dark and I couldn't see much, just some large objects covered by dustsheets. I smashed the window and climbed in. Not bothering to cheack the back door because it was probably locked too.

I dusted myself down and noticed a small tear in my T- shirt form where the glass had caught.

"Damn" I said to myself. My only shirt and it was already ripped. I fumbled through the darkness, arms stretched out as I searched for a light switch. Finding it I clicked it on, it buzzed and flicked for a second before settling on a dim yellow glow.

I looked around again, now there was light and I was surprised how big he room was. I strolled around taking in the huge curved staircase in the corner and the entire glass wall that looked out to a large but over grown garden. Turning to look back into the room, I started taking down the dustsheets, starting with the biggest looking object set on a small platform. As I pulled the sheet off a cloud of dust rose from the surface looking grey in the dim yellow light. What lay underneath was a beautiful white baby grand piano. I stared at it for a while and remembered my mum and how she used to like to play. I felt my eyes prickle and a tear rolled down my face. I covered the piano up again hoping to forget it was there as I wandered round, tears still falling, to investigate the rest of the house.

I uncovered many bookshelves, overflowing with thousands of books. Upstairs was a study and many bedroom like rooms, one with a huge walk-in closet bigger than the actual room. I pulled off my ripped Kill Hannah t- shirt and swapped it with a little red vest top and a black blouse. As I wandered around these bedroom like rooms, I noticed something strange- there was no beds. Why take everything but the beds? I pondered this fact as I sat on a dusty black leather sofa. Who had lived here before? And why had they left so suddenly? I tried figuring it out but I could soon feel my eyelids drooping as I slipped into a dream.

I was at home, surrounded by my family. Sitting. Talking. It was like any normal night. Just us around the dinner table discussing the days event. I looked up form my food in time to see Renée gasp. Flames started licking up the table leg singeing Renée's blue cotton dress. She screamed in pain as the flame hit hr leg. Soon the flames had spread to Charlie his voice cracking and screaming in agony and the fire began disintegrating his legs. I screamed at the to move. To get away, but they didn't move. I don't even think they heard me. I tried going and helping them but I couldn't move it was like I was bound to the chair, like some unseeing force had me held there. I could do nothing. Nothing but scream. Scream for help. But I knew help would never come. It never did. Not for me. All I could do now was watch my mother and father writhe and scream in agony as the flames climbed further up their bodies burning then to a crisp. Disintegrating my family. Destroying my life.

I heard one last ear piercing scream and I awoke with a start. Tears were still rolling down my face and my forehead was covered with a light sheen of sweat. I was shaking violently. I didn't know why. I should be getting used to that dream now, I have had it every day for the past week. Ever since the fire. Ever since my parent had been killed. I sat up and stretched, still shaking slightly as I took in my surroundings. I had forgotten where I was for a while but quickly realised I was on the black sofa on the room on one of the highest levels of the house. I got up and examined the obscenely huge CD collection someone had left behind. I pulled down a CD with a black and pink case, written across the front was the band name – Porcelain and the Tramps. It looked appealing so I walked over to the huge stereo system and put the CD in. I hadn't realised how loud the stereo would be until I switched it on and a girls screaming voice came blaring out of the speakers, bursting my ear drum and making me jump out of my skin. I turned it down and sat back on the sofa, thinking about what I was going to do for food. I had already checked the kitchen and the cupboards were bare. Not that I had expected there to be anything in them any way. I suppose I would have to starve. For now anyway. It was then I noticed the time. Crap. School was in an hour and a half. I got up and rushed to the broken window. Being careful so as not the rip this top too I climbed out of the window and set off down the long gravel drive with my skateboard.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella getts a job

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been so busy! Mainly being a gig whore but yes. Sorry anyways.

School was the usual- boring and lonely. I sat at my lunch table staring out of the window and though about 'my' new house. Why was every thing still there? Still intact? Why was the house not empty? I mean who on earth in this day and age would as hi tech and expensive as a grand piano and stereo system in a house that belonged to no one. They must have had to leave very urgently to leave it all behind,

In biology I sat trying to listen to the teacher but suddenly out side the sky went dark well darker for forks anyway and I felt a bone tingling run down my spine as if some one with freezing cold hands had ran them down my back. I shuddered and tried to hake the feeling off. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me but everyone was still facing forward taking notes. Well everyone but Mike who was shooting worrying glances in my direction. I glared at him, narrowing my eyes and sucking my teeth. I never liked Mike. Not since he had dated me for a month last year and I had found out it was for a bet that him and his stupid friends Tyler and Eric had made up. The idea being the more he found out and the further he got with me the more money he got. That's how every one had found out about my self-harming. I have stopped now but at the time it was all over school. People offering me razorblades and trying to rip my clothes off t see where I cut. The girls giving me funny looks whenever I slipped into the locker room toilets to change for gym. It was for this I despised Mike. It was because of him I had lost all of my friends. He had tried to apologise but nothing he said took affect on me. Whenever he said sorry all I could think of was the looks I now got as people avoided me and shot pathetic but hurtful names at me like 'emo' and 'cutter'. All I could visualise was the hateful and scared faces of my former friends. But now, for some reason as glared at mike, I suddenly felt bad. I had a feeling that he may have meant it when he said sorry almost a year ago. I shook my head and dropped my stare turning my head so I faced out of the window. I could still feel mikes eyes on my back at the end of the lesson when the teachers mumbling came to a halt when the bell rang.

I jumped up, steadied myself and quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out of the door. When I got to gym I slipped into my usual toilet cubicle out of habit and got changed. Still thinking about Mike but also about the strange cold feeling I had feel. What was it? Was it important? These questions ran through my mind constantly as I ran around the badminton court, in my non-regulation my chemical romance t-shirt, black pleated skirt stripy socks and converse. Accidentally assaulting anyone who got two close to the racquet. At the end the coach called me over to him.

"Bella" he said, eyeing my outfit.. I walked over rolling my eyes. \i was in for it now.

"Yes coach?" I asked when I reached him.

"Would you mind explaining the reason behind your eccentric gym clothes?" he asked motioning his hand towards my clothes.

"Sorry sir, I was in a rush this morning and I completely forgot to pick my gym kit up, because I took it home yesterday to wash and this was all I had in my locker" Ii lied. But technically the majority was true and what I wore were the only clothes in my locker. The coach narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously and sighed.

"Ill let you off this time but next time its detention" he turned away from me and began drawing basket ball strategies on a small white board.

I walked out of the door breathing a sigh of relief. I changed in a trance and but the time I was done my plan for the night was almost complete.

I would first walk into town and find a job, any job. Just so long as it paid enough to survive. I walked around town for hours trying every restaurant, café and shop I went past. I and eventually given up hope. I had been traipsing around for hours now. Not getting anything. Looking up I noticed I didn't know where I was, I turned quickly, panicked, and went back the way I came walking slightly quicker than before so I could get out of this strange place. I looked down as I walked but out of the corner of my eye I noticed a building. I stopped outside and took in the look of it looked nice. Decent. And the smells coming from it were delicious. It made my stomach rumble I didn't have to look at the sign to know it was a coffee shop. I rushed inside ad hurried to to counter. The woman on the other side smiled at me sweetly but her eyes showed disapproval through her thick glasses.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly. I was never good with people I dint know.

"Yes dear?" she asked. She looked at me like se had no idea what I was about to say. But it was obvious she knew.

"Ummm, I was wondering, if there was any cooking or witnessing jobs going at the moment?" I asked, trying to stay as formal as possible. The woman behind the counter leaned back and smiled evilly.

"Not at the moment I'm sorry-" she started but was cut off suddenly by an older woman with chocolate brown skin and deep hazel eyes.

"What are you talking about Ellen?" questioned the older of the two.

Ellen spun around to face the other woman, blushing beetroot red.

"I-I-I was just telling his young girl that there where no cooking jobs available at the moment." She stuttered. Embarrassed. The older woman shook her head tutting at Ellen. She turned to me smiling enough for her laugh lines to show.

"Sorry Hun there are no cooking jobs available at the moment" I sighed. Defeated. " But there are a couple witnessing jobs if your interested?" My eyes lit up as I looked to face her.

"That would be great" I grinned. " When can I start?"

A.N. Heyy, thanks for reading! I know its pretty crappy and doesn't do much but still. At least I updated!! XD XD and again sorry for the long wait I've had so much coarse work and I've been having to so to parties and gigs and stuff so there hasn't been time. But any ways READ AND REVIEW!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!

**P.S I might be able to get pictures of the kill Hannah t- shirt and my chem. T-shirt on my profile so yeah. If you want to see them then they should be on there.**

**Loves you all Levi XoxoxxoxX**


End file.
